


Lucky

by aeternamente



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, M/M, beach, drunk Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternamente/pseuds/aeternamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz begins the new year with two of the people most important to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618701) by [TheGreatSporkWielder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatSporkWielder/pseuds/TheGreatSporkWielder). 



> This is sort of a weird hybrid sequel. Part of it is a sequel to thegreatsporkwielder’s [What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve?](618701) (what can I say? even her drunk fics inspire me) and part of it is a sequel to a scene from my own fic, [A Giant Incestuous Orgy of Awkward and Face-Palming](606935/chapters/1104671) (though you basically have to ignore all of the canonballed non-Fitz/Jordan parts of it). It’s part Fitz/Darcy BroTP and part Fitz/Jordan fluffy fluff (seriously, you’ll be floating on clouds of fluff by the end).
> 
> Oh, and I should probably clarify in case you’re unaware: Jordan is Fitz’s boyfriend that I made up.

_“Where are you? I need someone to kiss me at midnight, and I was hoping it would be you.”_

Fitz read through the text from Jordan, then looked over at Darcy sitting beside him in a depressed, drunken stupor. He sighed. Unfortunately, his New Year’s kiss with Jordan was not to be. He couldn’t leave Darcy like this… Jordan would understand.

_“I’m with Darcy. He’s not doing so great (Lizzie issues). Will make it up to you later, I promise.”_

Darcy sighed and held his now brandy-less snifter up to the firelight, turning it around in his hands, observing it through slowly blinking eyes.

“Just so you know, you’re not gonna get more brandy if you look pathetic enough,” Fitz said.

“I know. Just… thinking.”

“Thinking about what?”

At that moment, Fitz’s phone sounded out another text alert.

_“I would be offended if I didn’t think you were the sweetest person in the world for doing that. You’d better make it up to me. <3”_

“You’re lucky, you know,” Darcy said, “to have someone like Jordan.”

Fitz shot Darcy a confused look. “How did you know that was Jordan?”

“The way you smiled when you saw the text,” Darcy explained. “You’re lucky,” he reiterated.

Fitz hadn’t even noticed himself smiling, but Jordan did tend to have that effect on him. Darcy was right, Fitz  _was_  lucky, but it seemed insensitive to agree to that out loud, given the situation.

“You know,” Darcy mused, still examining his snifter, “I never thought I would have any issues with the idea of living alone for the rest of my life. I function well on my own—I know how to take care of myself. More often than not, in my observation, it seems that marriage is more of a punishment than a pleasure—and my life would change substantially if I were to enter into it—but I would have changed everything for her. And now… I can’t seem to accept the fact that I won’t have that opportunity.”

“You don’t know that yet,” Fitz began.

“I know it perfectly well, thank you,” Darcy said testily. “It can’t possibly do me any good to hope for something that’s impossible, so I would really appreciate it if you would stop trying to convince me not to give up.”

Fitz wanted to argue, but they’d been through this argument several times over the course of the past few months. And at any rate, he didn’t want to do anything that might ruin the surprise he was planning. So instead of arguing, he looked down at his phone. “It’s midnight,” he observed.

“You’re not going to kiss me, are you?” Darcy asked wryly.

Fitz laughed, glad to hear his friend cracking a joke. “Not planning on it,” he said. “You’re not my type.”

Darcy fell into silence, returning to the examination of his snifter. “You should be with Jordan,” he said at length. “It’s not fair of me to keep you here at the New Year.”

“I’m staying until I know you’re okay,” Fitz insisted.

“Then you’ll be staying for a while.”

“I’m okay with that.”

He stayed for another couple of hours, until Darcy started dozing. At that point, he helped Darcy out of his chair, upstairs, and through a few hallways to his room, where Darcy immediately flopped down onto his bed without so much as removing his bow tie. Fitz made Darcy promise to call if he needed anything, and stopped to see Horace the butler on the way out, to make sure Darcy would be taken care of.

Then, as he went out into the cool January air (which was pretty much the same as the cool December air of a few hours before), he texted Jordan, arranging for them to meet up at one of their favorite parks along the bay.

The fact that both of them actually did enjoy long walks on the beach had been an inside joke for them since the early days of their relationship. They routinely took walks on the beach at any time of the day or year, so walking on the beach in the wee hours of the first morning of 2013 was by no means out of the ordinary for them.

After walking in silence for some time, Jordan spoke up. “You’re being awfully quiet,” he observed.

“I know. Just… thinking.”

“Thinking about what?”

“Something Darcy said,” Fitz responded. “He said that I’m lucky to have you.”

Jordan gave him a shy smile, but then turned the special moment into a joke, as he was often prone to do. “ _Darcy_  said that? Wow, he must really be besotted.”

“We’ve been friends since we were twelve. I’ve  _never_  seen him like this.”

They walked on a while longer.

“He’s right, you know,” Fitz said.

“Who’s right?”

“I  _am_  lucky to have you.”

“Not as lucky as I am.”

The dark sky was beginning to turn gray with the first hints of the approaching morning. He could begin to make out the features of Jordan’s face that he knew so well… the smiling gray-green eyes, the freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks, the light brown curls framing his forehead. At this moment, there was nobody else in his world but Jordan…

Fitz was reminded of Thanksgiving, when Jordan, frustrated by his parents refusal to recognize the legitimacy of his relationship, had called Fitz in the middle of dinner and proposed to him right then and there. After regretfully turning him down, Fitz had said,  _“Look, I’d like to talk about this again some time, but it can’t be about your parents or anyone else. It has to be just us.”_

The sky was turning rosy and the first hints of light were dancing on the water and Fitz almost couldn’t breathe for the perfection of the moment.

“Marry me,” they both said at precisely the same time.

They both laughed.

“I guess that’s a yes, then,” Jordan said.

The first kiss of the new year came several hours later than normal, but was all the sweeter because of it.


End file.
